hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Pacific typhoon season/August
August 12W:MERBOK Tropical Storm Merbok It just jumped onto us unexpectedly now, forecast to become a typhoon as it heads out to sea. Ryan1000 21:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope it isn't bad. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 23:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Typhoon Merbok Now it's unexpectedly a typhoon. :P Yqt1001 12:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :We do not need a week one header! It makes things a bit confusing, especially if it heads across week one and two. And I knew Merbok would become a typhoon; it was never unexpected, but at least it is heading out to sea. Ryan1000 14:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Forecasts never showed a typhoon for me, I guess the first forecast was the most correct. Yqt1001 13:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Merbok Hmm..it's expected to remain tropical to the Aleutian Islands.(I doubt that though) O_O Yqt1001 11:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Is that possible? Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 21:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hurricane Faith did something like it in the Atlantic (nearly made landfall in Norway), but Merbok is no longer expected to make it to Aleutian Islands. Yqt1001 23:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Gone. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 19:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 13W:NONAME It is out there, but I know nothing about it. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 13:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's a blob of thunderstorms currently south of Japan, but it's moving into colder waters and I wouldn't be surprised if it dies out soon. Ryan1000 14:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Died. Hurricane Andrew (444) 13:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) JMA Tropical Depression Out there. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 13:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Has died. Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 14.NONAME Tropical Depression 14 After a period of silence in WPac comes 14W. It's currently northwest of Guam and somewhat disorganized, but it does indeed have a chance of becoming Nanmadol over the next couple of days. Ryan1000 02:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ay, I was mistaken again. It was only 14, not 14W. Anyways, it's gone now. Ryan1000 03:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) 14W.NANMADOL Tropical Depression 15 (Mina) And this one also formed. However, this storm is very disorganized and I wouldn't be surprised if (Mina) dies out soon. Ryan1000 02:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Man, the WPAC is now so dead (and this forum) after their May- July streak. Either way, "Mina" won't be doing anything bad by the looks. Hurricane Andrew (444) 13:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It's just about dead, but Irene's gonna be making the headline news here as it heads towards NC over the next several days. Ryan1000 03:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Its not dead Allanjeffs 17:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Now its tropical storm 14W Allanjeffs 19:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Nanmadol (Mina) Allanjeffs was right! It is TS Nanmadol! (the name Nanmadol '''was submitted by Micronesia, and is the name of a famous Pomphei ruin ("The Venice of The Pacific")). Hurricane Andrew (444) 20:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Whoa, I didn't see that one coming... Anyhow, it's heading north, out to sea, and it could become a typhoon on the way. It won't be as watched as Irene will be, but it certainly is worth mentioning. ''Ryan1000'' 22:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Update:Now it's forecast to keep on going, possibly to a cat 3, and then head towards Japan and/or the Koreas. Keep your eyes out for this storm. I know we're all distracted by Irene, but we have to pay attention here a bit too, you know. ''Ryan1000'' 00:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. this just shows how unpredictable the tropics are. This storm wasn't fgoing to become much more thna a TD, and now a strong typhoon? Wow. Yqt1001 01:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Typhoon Nanmadol (Mina) Another typhoon. Yqt1001 03:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :And latest forecast calls for a 135 mph storm now. Keep your eyes out Japan and the Koreas. This could get ugly... ''Ryan1000'' 04:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Uh, Wunderground's showing Nanmadol as a 115 kt typhoon, so either they've gone insane, or Nanmadol pulled a Muifa and became a Cat 4 when our backs were turned. It's also showing a satellite image of Nanmadol west of Luzon while the forecast track shows it to the east of that island... --HurricaneMaker99 21:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm seeing a pinhole eye on this thing... Nanmadol is going nuts out there. Luzon could be in for one helluva storm; hopefully, they'll come out alarmingly well like they did with Cimaron '06 and Megi '10. --HurricaneMaker99 21:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Think the sat image is messed up, but it did RI. It had a pinhole eye yesterday. Yqt1001 21:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::What the... how did I not EC with you? --HurricaneMaker99 21:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Major Typhoon Nanmadol And it's now exploded to 115 kts/135 mph. This thing is about to slam Luzon and later Taiwan or China perhaps. It's not turning as far north as I formerly thought... This could get real ugly... Furthermore if you look at the sattelite imagery, Talas is nearly 3 times the size of Nanmadol despite being so much weaker. This storm may weaken like Darby did from it's proxmitity to Alex last year. The weak storms don't always eat the strong storms but that may just happen in this case. ''Ryan1000'' 21:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :God, Nanmadol looks so perfect in that image. Reminds me of Celia last year. --HurricaneMaker99 01:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Bah, not anymore. Impressive, yes, but not Celia '10 or John '94 impressive. --HurricaneMaker99 21:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Super Typhoon Nanmadol Super typhoon now, with 135 kts and counting; forecast to become a Cat 5. It's gone north since yesterday, which is good news for Luzon, but it could still (severely) suck for the Ryukyu Islands. --HurricaneMaker99 12:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Nanmadol will probrably the third C5 of the season, after Muifa and Songda. It's not looking so good for the folks up in Japan, but normally typhoons that threaten Japan rapidly weaken to C1's or C2's, sometimes C3's before landfall. Hopefully the same will happen with this one. Not for the Ryukyu's, but for the mainland part of the country. ''Ryan1000'' 14:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Major Typhoon Namadol Nanmadol pulled an irene and collapsed on itself. Might get another chance at C5 before making landfall on Taiwan. Yqt1001 00:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :It weakened due to interaction with Luzon not due to interaction with unfavorable conditions like Irene did. And Talas is strengthening as it heads towards Tokyo perhaps, over the next several days. ''Ryan1000'' 16:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Heading for Taiwan. Cyclone10 19:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::It looks like Nanmadol could head towards Taiwan over the next few days, briefly reintensifying into a C4 and landing as a C2, according to the latest forecast. ''Ryan1000'' 22:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Still not good for Taiwan. It might be like Typhoon Fanapi.Cyclone10 01:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Or worse.Cyclone10 01:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Considering the creeping up stance Namandol will be executing at a slow rate, it looks like flooding will be the main problem for Taiwan. CobraStrike (t)(b)(c) 01:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Interacting a little with TS Talas.Cyclone10 05:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Typhoon Nanmadol (2nd time) Down to a Cat 1 as it approaches Taiwan. --HurricaneMaker99 00:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Nanmadol (2nd time) Now it's down to a 55 kt tropical storm. It's likely to dissipate soon. ''Ryan1000'' 05:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Depression Nanmadol It's dying. 10L.NONAME 23:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Nanmadol It's gone. 10L.NONAME 20:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) 15W.TALAS Tropical Storm Talas Hrmm, a TS appeared out of nowhere! Expected to become a typhoon while slowly going ut to sea. Yqt1001 11:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite a ways away from Nanmadol, so no fighting will occur between these two storms. The WPac is starting to get it's act together a bit more. ''Ryan1000'' 15:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't look good for Japan. Cyclone10 19:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Japan is pretty prepared for typhoons, and a C1 or C2 landfall near(or even at) Tokyo won't do too much damage. They see a typhoon or tropical storm brush by or hit them just about every year, or every other year. If a storm like Vera hit them though, it would be catastrophic. Talas won't get that strong, but it certainly will cause some damage if it hits them as a typhoon. ''Ryan1000'' 22:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Has an eye now.Cyclone10 00:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Typhoon Talas Only JMA says it's a typhoon.10L.NONAME 21:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's all the confirmation we need. I would want a fish out of Talas, but it is expected to head towards Japan over the next several days, remaining a C1 on the way. ''Ryan1000'' 00:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Talas (2nd time) TS again. Yqt1001 03:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Now that it made its landing in Japan, it should die out soon. ''Ryan1000' 22:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Extratropical Storm Talas Now extratropical.10L.NONAME 03:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC)